Stressed
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Michael is stressed so Crystal decides to give him a well earned massage.


Michael returned home late one night after helping the Winchesters with yet another case. He walked into the bedroom he shared with Crystal and saw her reading a Stephan King book cross-legged. He smiled and went over to sit behind her.

"Let me guess Sam and Dean again?" She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah they needed help with a vampire nest" He sighed nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"Seriously, they have two other archangels living with them and they called you?"

"If they need help they need help I can't do anything about it" He murmured kissing and nipping sensitive spots on her neck.

"Just don't go if they call you again"

"Then if they die?"

"God will most likely bring them back…..again" He was about to say something when he tilted his head upwards. Crys looked back at him and knew someone was praying to him.

"Uggh" He groaned leaning back on the pillow covering his face with his hands.

"What do they want now?" She asked closing her book.

"Something about Wendigos" He sighed getting up.

"When's the last time you slept?"

"I don't know two/three days ago I guess"

"Stay here I'll have a quick chat with them" She said giving him a quick kiss before zapping to the boys motel room. Sam looked up expecting to find Michael and was confused as to why Crys was there instead.

"Hi Crys" He waved closing his laptop.

"Where's your brother?" She asked. He pointed to the bathroom as Dean stuck his head around the door.

"That's not Michael" He stated throwing on a t-shirt.

"That's why I'm here actually. You are not allowed to call him or pray to him for the next week" She said pointing at both of them.

"Why?"

"Because 1) He's not sleeping at all while he's helping you two and 2) You have two other archangels at your disposal so leave Michael alone" She explained in a stern tone.

"Fine we'll bother Lucifer" Dean grumbled drying his wet hair with the nearest towel.

"Thank you Dean" She said before disappearing back to Michael. When she returned back to the bedroom he was gone until she was pulled backwards from around the waist hitting his chest.

"What did you do?" He asked curiously.

"Told them to leave you alone and go bother Lucifer for the next week" She replied. He smiled and turned her to face him. He dipped his head down and pressed his warm lips to hers, she brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck while threading her fingers threw his hair. His hands found her hips grinding them with his. Crys grabbed Michael's hand and led him towards the bed not breaking the passionate kiss. She pushed him backwards onto the bed and broke the kiss to look at him. She conjured up a bottle of oil and moved to sit behind him, she saw him tense up a bit and laughed lightly.

"Relax it's not what you think" She kissed his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked tilting his head to look at her.

"You're clearly stressed so take off your shirt and lie on your stomach" She replied. He nodded and took off his shirt then proceeded to lie down so she could get could get a good view of his back. Crys straddled his hips and squirted some of the oil on her hands, then ran them up his back making him shudder at the contact. She started at his shoulders and worked her way down his back massaging his muscles. He hummed in approval and gasped slightly when she pressed the side of his shoulder blade making his 6 golden wings manifest. She ran her fingers through the feathers in a soothing manner making him close his eyes and moan softly. Crys moved her hands down his spine and gently massaged the wing joints and muscles. He crossed his arms under his chin as she hit a sensitive spot at the base of his right middle wing. She put more oil on her hands and worked on his lower back above his hips, Crys bent her head down and kissed his shoulder to the back of his neck making him moan and bite his lower lip. She finished working on his back and returned her attention to his wings which were drooped to either side of him in a relaxing position. Crys left a trail of kisses over his top set of wings as she worked on the bottom set first. Once she was finished she ran her fingers through his feathers one more time before getting off him.

"Feel better?" She asked crouching in front of him.

"Much thank you" He smiled giving her a soft kiss.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked sitting up.

"Lucifer was always in a bitchy mood in the cage and that calmed him down until he went into his mentally insane faze" She replied tracing her fingers over his arm.

"Mentally insane faze?" He laughed pulling her onto the bed with him.

"Yeah when I left he was talking to himself in the corner" She nuzzled into his chest lovingly. He turned her so she was straddling his thighs and kissed her passionately. He spent the rest of the night returning the favour to her.


End file.
